An Epic Journey
by Wesrox
Summary: Things change and people grow, that seems to be how life goes. 19 year old Finn
1. Changes

Chapter 1: Changes

Authors Note: _Hello, This is my first Adventure time fanfic and it's going to be a Finnceline type of story. This is a story of adventure and romances, which at times might seem too serious for Adventure time but there will also be lighthearted silly fun along with heated in your feelings romance. Hope you enjoy. _

From off in the distance behind the ice kingdom and past the endless isles and oceans the sun rose over the horizon in the land of Ooo. The first rays of daylight flashed through the window of an elaborate tree house causing a 14-year-old Finn to awaken. Finn rolled over onto his back and wondered what adventures he would get himself into on this fine day. Jake was away on an epic honeymoon of love and romance across Ooo and the various dimensions with Lady Rainicorn and was not due back for at least another month. Finn had the tree house all to himself. Finally after some deep thoughts and contemplation mixed with some periods of blank. Finn decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast.

Finn dressed in his usual blue shorts, blue shirt, and signature white bear hat as he front flipped down the hatch and landed downstairs. Feeling lazy Finn just grabbed a bowl of cereal and filled it up with milk and some fruits. As he sat there munching and crunching he found himself reminiscing about various things. Flame Princess, the pasts couple months, his father, and various other things. Finn had mostly gotten over Flame Princess as upon deeper reflection he realized they wouldn't have worked out in the end. But he still couldn't deny the times they had would always be some of the happiest times. His father was still nowhere to be found as Finn recalled him ditching a broken Finn at the Citadel. Finn looked over his flower arm having to just pound the glob out of evil one handed or use Ice ninja powers after borrowing the book from Ice King. Finn looked over his arm and suddenly it dawned on him as if it was the simplest answer, he'll go find another new sword!

Finn thought about where to go to find a new weapon, Choose Goose? A dungeon? Or maybe the endless train of loot? Finn shook his head, as he realized he needed a truly epic weapon. Sighing, Finn wished Billy was still around as he knew the legends and secrets of Ooo through years of adventuring and fighting evil. Suddenly Finn realized he could talk to the next best thing, Canyon. With that idea in mind Finn ran and grabbed his bag, ran out the door and begin to make his way toward the lake in which Canyon resided under.

When Finn arrived at the lake he threw a rock in and soon the lake parted and out came the towering azure blue figure that was Canyon.

Canyon: "Oh hey Finn what's up?

Finn: " What's up Canyon! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a quest… Of redemption." Said Finn with a dramatic pause in between

Canyon: "Hmm sounds interesting, Where we heading to?

Finn: "Well I was wondering maybe you would have an idea, I lost my grass sword and my arm." Said Finn as he waved his flower stub, "I need a sword that's beyond epic, yo."

Canyon: "Hmm there's legends of a sword like that, but Billy and I could never seem to find the time to check up on it, it's past the Ice Kingdom in this cave under the ocean.

Finn: "sounds math, you wanna head there now?"

Canyon: "I don't see why not." Said Canyon with a smile as she went back in the lake and rode out in Billy's motorcycle.

Finn: "You fixed it!"

Canyon: "I had some help, hop on." Said Canyon with a smile.

The two adventures began to ride out towards the Ice Kingdom, past the penguins, and straight to the edge where the ice met the waters. Once they arrived the two hopped off the bike and Canyon put her palm over Finn's mouth creating a bubble around this face.

Canyon: "it'll help you breathe underwater."

Finn couldn't speak but gave a thumbs up as he ran to the edge and dived straight into the ocean with Canyon following close behind. The two swam for a good while before they saw a cave nestled between two underwater cliffs. Finn pointed at the cave receiving a nod from Canyon. Soon they reached the cave and climbed out of the water onto the dry land.

Finn: "Glob! All my stuff is wet." Grumbled Finn as he attempted to dry his hat and bag.

Canyon: "Oh don't worry, I can help you with that." Said Canyon with as she made pulling motion as all the water evaporated from Finn and fell back into the body of water behind them.

Finn: "Math! Thanks canyon!"

Canyon: "No biggie, now lets see where that sword's hiding." As she pointed towards a set of demon doors with two menacing stone gargoyles crouched on each side.

The two adventurers approached the door and pushed past it when suddenly they heard rumbling as the two stone gargoyles came to life and begin to head inside after them. With a laugh both Finn and Canyon began to run down through the cave slicing and punching their way past skeletons and demons with the gargoyles panting and trying to keep up with them. Once they pushed through another set of doors, Canyon turned around and with her giant sword sliced the two gargoyles in half.

Finn: "haha, that was awesome!"

Canyon: "Man, I haven't had a battle like that in ages!" said and elated Canyon who was laughing along with Finn.

After settling down the two adventurers looked ahead and saw that the room was designed like the inside of an old Victorian church with everything inside onyx black and a giant glass mural on the ceiling. In the middle there was a solid black throne that seemed to be made out of black diamonds. Lodged on the seat was a sleek solid black sword with the handle wrapped in red leather. Finn walked up to the sword and upon closer inspection saw that there seemed to be a grayish flowing energy moving around the sword. Finn noticed a gold plaque underneath him.

Inscribed on the plaque was a message:

"Herein lies the sword of dreams, to the brave adventurer who takes this blade be warned. Beware duality and the curse in which you will forever be burdened with upon the release of this blade."

Canyon: "That's got to be one of the most amazing swords that I have ever seen." Said Canyon in awe.

Finn: " It's pretty math, but is it worth it?" said Finn pointing at the plaque for Canyon to read.

Canyon: "That's for you to decide Finn, we could always look somewhere else, there's a bunch of legendary weapons and armor around Ooo."

Finn sat down and contemplated; as he looked at the magnificent blade before him it resembled his demon blade except instead of a circle at the hilt there was a triangle.

Finn: " I don't think I should risk…"

Before Finn could finish his sentence there was a crash as the mural above shattered and shadowy wisps began to fly out forming into dark knights who began to charge at Finn and Canyon. Canyon charged towards the knights as she swung her sword at the knights only to have it pass right through them. Finn tried to punch one of the approaching knights but the results were the same. The knights swung at both Finn and Canyon, which they dodged, but the sword grazed canyon slicing the bottom of her dress.

Canyon: "Well this is a problem."

Finn: "Dang it, we can't hit them but they can hit us? Mad advantage."

The two tried to look for a way out of the situation but found that they were basically surrounded as the room was filling up with these dark knights.

"Maybe the sword…."

Without hesitation Finn turned around and pulled the sword out of the throne, instantly a white light beamed down onto Finn and flashed through the room. Canyon had to cover her eyes but when she opened them again everything was still and silent.

Canyon: "You did it Finn! They're gone! Finn?"

Canyon looked over and saw that the boy was unconscious holding the sword with his other arm? Amazingly it seemed to have grown back and that wasn't all. Finn's hat seemed to have disappeared as all Canyon could see was a gold along with the fact that his clothes had shrank, or did he grow? Canyon was extremely concerned as she picked up Finn and began to head towards the Candy Kingdom. Maybe the Princess would have some answers.

It was nighttime in Ooo as the pale moonlight could be seen shining into another dark cave as wolves could be heard howling in the distance. Inside the cave there was a house and inside the house two red eyes opened as the girl smiled and began to howl back at the wolves. After awhile she gave a melodic laugh as she floated downstairs and grabbed an apple sucking the red out of it. With a yawn she absentmindedly floated towards he living room and grabbed her Axe Bass.

With a smile she laid back in the air, her messy long black her barely scraping the ground as she began to play.

(I'm just you're problem melody)

_La de da da da_

_Why do I bury this inside?_

_La de da da da _

_I'm gonna drown myself in sound _

Suddenly the phone rang interrupting her personal Jam session causing her to make an annoyed face as she floated over to her phone.

"What." She said with annoyance clearly ringing in her voice

"Marceline, something's happened to Finn…" said the voice on the other phone

"Hello? Marceline? Hello?"

The phone was left hanging off the table and door could be seen open as a shadowy bat could be seen soaring out of the cave and into the night.

Authors note: And so ends chapter one, let me know what you guys think!


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

Authors Note: Appreciate the reviews!

"Where is he!" screamed Marceline with her demon face at a poor candy nurse causing her to faint

"Ugh," said Marceline as she pushed through the doors into the infirmary walking past empty and occupied beds until she noticed a towering blue figure sitting down and staring intently at the occupant of the bed.

"Hey, you haven't seen a boy in here have you? White hat, blue shirt and shorts?" asked Marceline as she floated over to the blue figure

"Umm you mean Finn?" said Canyon looking confused as she pointed over to the unconscious teen

"Yeah! Wait, that's not Finn, is it?" Said Marceline as she looked over the unconscious teen and separated the mess of blonde hair to see that it really was Finn

"What…" Said Marceline looking confused

"Well it's a long story, you see…" began Canyon when she suddenly turned to look over at Marceline only to see her unconscious

"Oh my…" Said Canyon

After awhile Marceline awoke in a hospital bed looking at ceiling, her mind blank for a moment before everything came back and hit her. She turned around on her side only to find Finn staring at her.

"Finn?" said Marceline

"Hey, Marce!" said Finn as he gave her a warm smile his jawline seemed to have gotten much broader and sharper

"Are..Are you okay? Asked Marceline with concern as she looked at this suddenly older looking version of Finn

"Yeah, I feel great! Stronger and more stretchy?" said Finn looking unsure as he sat up and stretched his arms causing Marceline to giggle

"That's called growing, Finn." Laughed Marceline

"Math.." muttered Finn looking amazed

"So what happened to you anyways, Finn?" asked Marceline curiously as she brusher her hair to side.

"Glob it was crazy!" exclaimed Finn as he recounted the amazing details of the day before to Marceline

"Wicked," said Marceline as Finn finished up his amazing tale "So where's the sword?"

"Right.." "Umm.." "Where is my sword?" said Finn questionably as the door to the infirmary suddenly opened and Princess Bubblegum walked in followed by Canyon ducking under the door.

"Well… It all checks out, so it wasn't the throne that cause this." Said Bubblegum thoughtfully

"Maybe the throne?" asked Canyon

"Maybe." said Bubblegum as the two approached Finn and Marceline

"Oh good, you're both awake," proclaimed Bubblegum as Canyon gave a small wave to Finn and Marceline

"So Bonnibel, what happened to Finn?" asked Marceline curiously as she floated over next to Finn

"Well, it seems when he pulled the sword out of the throne, which was pretty stupid and reckless I might add!" Said Bubblegum with a loud reprimanding tone at Finn causing him to blush and scratch his head.

" Something happened in the process and Finn seems to have aged to approximately…" Bubblegum stopped talking and pulled out her age scanner and scanned Finn "19, but other than that I can't seem to find anything else that's wrong with him."

"Is it reversible?" asked Finn

"Well you're not made out of candy so I'm afraid the changes are permanent as I can't just reduce you're mass," said Bubblegum looking disappointed with herself, she hated when she couldn't find a solution to something.

"No biggie, It's only like 5 years right?" said Finn as he did the math with his fingers

"You got a lot more, and 19 is when things start to get good anyways!" said Marceline with a smile trying to reassure Finn and make him feel better.

" I'm not worried, Marceline, I'm still young and spry! "Said Finn jumping up only to slip on the rail and crashing onto the floor

"Finn!" exclaimed the three girls in concern

"I'm good, usually I nail it," said Finn confused

"Growing!" said Marceline as she suddenly looked at Finn and started laughing along with Canyon and Bubblegum

"What?" asked Finn confused as he looked down and realized he was still in his clothes that he wore when he was still 14, which were extremely tight, and his pants basically became like underwear. "Glob! Muttered Finn as he blushed a fiery red quickly grabbing the sheets and wrapping it into a makeshift toga.

"Aw, that outfit was so cute though, you should have done you're baby dance." Laughed Marceline as she imitated Finn's baby dance causing Canyon and PB to double over laughing and Finn to start seething

"Oh, ha ha." Said Finn sarcastically with his arms folded as he waited for the three to stop their laughing.

"So what about the sword?" asked Finn as the three were finally able to compose themselves

"Well, it seems to check out," as she unwrapped the sword and handed it back to Finn

"Hey, I've seen that sword before…" said Marceline quietly as she floated over to Finn and took the sword from him causing the gray essence to suddenly go rampant around the sword.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" asked Finn looking amazed and Canyon and PB to look on with slight concern.

"Simple Finn, this sword was made with vampire blood, my vampire blood." Said Marceline with a fond smile.

"Glob, I'm sorry Marceline, I didn't know." Said Finn sounding ashamed with himself as if he had hurt Marceline in some way

"Oh no you're fine. I was in a good mood when this lame blacksmith came to me asking for some of my blood for an epic weapon or something." Said Marceline

"Well I guess, it's rightfully yours then" said Finn nobly

"Don't be silly Finn, I don't need a sword. I'm the vampire queen." Said Marceline flashing her fangs in a cute way, kind of like a chipmunk. "Plus, I trust you with my blood, and it is an awesome sword." Said Marceline sweetly

"It's my honor, m'lady." Said Finn as he knelt down dramatically causing Marceline to smack him with the sword

"Quit, being a dork, and take the sword," laughed Marceline as Finn got up and grabbed the sword sheepishly.

"Well Finn, I think you might be alright but I want you to stay another night at the hospital so I could run some more tests to make sure that you ARE alright." Said PB

"Hmm, seems alright to me." Said Canyon "I think I'm going to head on home, I need to freshen up and it's been like two days."

"Thanks for taking me back her and staying, Canyon. You're totally a radical dame." Said Finn giving Canyon a quick hug without noticing how Marceline's eyes flashed red with anger, which she quickly hid.

"I thought I was the radical dame…"

"It's not a problem Finn, I have a feeling we'll see each other soon," said Canyon as she returned Finn's hug and walked away giving a quick wave to PB and a seemingly disgruntled Marceline.

"Hey Marce, you want to stay and hang for the night with me?" asked Finn hopefully as he didn't want to be stuck in the lame hospital alone.

"Hmph." Said Marceline, as she turned away, transformed to a bat and flew out the window.

"Um, was it something I said?" said Finn confused

"Oh, Finn." Said PB shaking her head with a small smile

So Finn the Human was forced to stay another dreadfully boring night in the infirmary with no games, no adventures, or anything. But he did get time to closely examine his new sword.

"You're probably one of the most awesome swords ever." Said Finn with a smile as he stroked the blade, Finn swore he could feel the sword warm up and glow a little.

Meanwhile off in the night a disgruntled vampire queen could be seen off in the field strangling and kicking pixies as she vented out her frustration.

"Stupid Finn," muttered Marceline angrily, she didn't know why she was so angry but she just was. For the first time in 1000 something years, the vampire queen was jealous, she just didn't know it.

The next day Finn was finally out of the hospital after being poked, prodded, scanned, blasted, and at one time even licked by Princess Bubblegum as she ran various tests on Finn.

"Well everything seems to check out, if anything weird happens, you will let me know righ?" said PB spacing out the last part of her sentence.

"Forsure, PB." Said Finn as he began to pack his stuff and head out.

"Umm Finn… are you planning on wearing that toga everyday from now on?" said PB

"Hmm, Why not?" said Finn as if wearing Togas were like the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, Finn.." Said Bubblegum shaking her head as she grabbed Finn's hand and led him out the door to the nearest candy tailor shop.

"What are we doing here PB? You need new clothes? You have like a billion outfits to look gorgeous in.," said Finn confused causing bubblegum to blush a little and smile.

"Such a sweet talker, you." Said Bubblegum giving Finn a slight punch in the arm, "no, we're here for you. You're 19 now and that boyish outfit just isn't going to work for you anymore. Plus it's kind of weird you wear the same outfit everyday."

"Hey! I have different outfits, they're just all the same!" said Finn defensively, oblivious to what PB was implying.

"Princess!" said a small female strawberry shake candy person

"Hello, Belladandy," said PB giving the small shake a hug

"What can I do for you today, are you finally ready to try on those wedding dresses you drew?" said Belladandy looking over at Finn

"No, No, No, it's not like that, it's.. Something else." Said a blushing bubblegum as she finished her sentence lamely.

"I just need new clothes, yo" said Finn oblivious to why the Princess got all nervous and shaky.

"Ah I see, one moment." Said Belladandy as she quickly ran behind the counter and started sketching taking glances over at Finn. After about 30 minutes or so of sketching she returned to Finn and told him to look over the sketches and picked out which one he liked. Finn had no clue, so he handed it to PB to choose, as he trusted that she would have a better knowledge of fashion then him.

"Glob, I wish Jake was back." Thought Finn as he chuckled to himself "Man, he's going to be shocked. "

PB asked Finn some questions such as his favorite colors, favorite dungeons, etc. After muttering with Belladandy off to the side the two smiled and Belladandy quickly got Finn to stand up, took his measurements and headed to the back.

After about another 30 minutes Belladandy walked backed out with a package and some new black sneakers on top.

"Here Finn, try them on." Said Belladandy directing him to the changing room.

Finn grabbed the new clothes excitedly and ran into the changing room, after about 5 minutes Finn came out dressed in a white shirt, black hoodie, ripped black jeans, and black high top sneakers.

"Oh Finn! You look amazing!" gushed PB

"Glob, this is totally a better look than before, I look totally rad." Said Finn as he kicked himself for not trying to find new clothes earlier. "Thanks Belladandy these new clothes are totally math!" exclaimed Finn

"Oh not a problem Finn, anything for our champion and Princess. She picked out more designs and I'll get right to making them and have someone send it over to you at your tree house." Said Belladandy with a smile

"Glob, Belladandy. I don't know how to repay you for these awesome digs." Said Finn as he looked in his bag and took out a giant emerald and dumped out a small mountain of gold. "Will this cover it?" Asked Finn

"Oh my.. That's too much, I can't possibly." Said a shocked Belladandy; even PB was a little surprised.

"What? Oh its no biggie, my whole downstairs tree house is full of stuff like this.," said Finn to an exasperated Belladandy.

After a 5-minute argument with Finn pushing Belladandy to take the gold, she finally relented and PB was standing outside the store.

"Thanks for the help with the new digs and resting me up." Said Finn looking over at PB

"No problem Finn." Said a smiling Princess Bubblegum

"I wish Marceline would have stayed so I could show her these totally math gigs." Said Finn

"Hmm she seemed kind of mad at you yesterday." Said Bubblegum pretending to think thoughtfully.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Finn nervously as he tried to recall if he did do something wrong to upset Marceline.

"Well I don't know Finn, sometimes girls just get mad and the best thing you can do is apologize with a sweet gesture." Said PB in a matter of fact type manner.

"Well, Glob I better go apologize right now!" said Finn as he ran out the Candy Kingdom with his new sword on his back.

"You do that Finn," said PB with a smile as she began to head back towards her castle.

The moon was once again up and the thin rays flash through the windows of Marceline's house causing her to open her eyes. Her hair was a mess as she crashed into her bed in ager after spending a bunch of energy terrorizing pixies and any unfortunate creature to get into her way as she floated home.

"Stupid Finn." Muttered Marceline as she made to grab Hambo and hug him only to remember she gave it to Simon. Marceline sighed sadly, when suddenly she heard a creak outside her home causing her to float over to her window and she saw a tall blond haired teen was sitting outside her house.

"Finn?" said Marceline with surprise forgetting her anger for a moment as she floated downstairs and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Said Marceline rudely

"Oh, Marceline!" said Finn surprisingly as he got up with hiding something behind his back.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I said something to make you mad at me yesterday, and well I don't know if this will help but I got you this." Said Finn as he showed Marceline a basket full of fresh strawberries causing Marceline's eyes to get wide and absentmindedly lick her lips.

"And I got you this too." Said Finn nervously as he took out from his jacket a brand new Hambo, causing Marceline to stare at him absentmindedly "It's not the original, but I had raggedy princess make a new one and I was thinking you could make new memories or catch up with this one." Said Finn nervously scratching his head.

"So… How long have you been here?" asked Marceline Blankley

" I don't know, like 8 hours?" said Finn

"Why didn't you just knock?" asked Marceline

"Well, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." Said Finn

"Oh Finn!" said Marceline as she zipped towards him and embraced him in a tight hug

"So are you still mad?" asked Finn

"Of course not, " said Marceline with a smile as she was sank into Finn's arms

Authors Note: Well that's chapter 2, I know there's not a whole lot of action but it's a good building block chapter if I do say so myself. Let me know what you think guys!


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Authors Note: Here's Chapter 3!

"You looks so different, it's weird." Said Marceline as she floated around Finn clutching her new Hambo, poking and prodding at the teenage boy.

"It does take some getting used to, but I'm still the same on the inside!" Said Finn proudly

"Good." Said Marceline with a smile as she flew away and looked over at Finn.

He had grown much taller to at least 6 foot 3 and it seemed his growing muscles had matured as he seemed chiseled, filling out his clothes as his shoulders and biceps could be seen hugged by the jacket.

"Finn where'd you're hat go?" asked Marceline as she noticed that Finn's hair was out and Marceline had to resist the temptation to just run her hands through the endless flow of blonde.

"I'm not really sure, Canyon said when I grabbed the sword the hat was like vaporized but I think I'm just going to get a new one, I can't really see with all this hair y'know?" Said Finn running his hand through his long hair.

"Well, I could just cut it for you." Suggested Marceline nervously as she didn't want to tell Finn that she actually liked the fact that Finn didn't wear his hat anymore, plus she always thought it made him looks ridiculous.

"Yeah, but I'd just feel naked without my hat you know?" said Finn

"The hat's lame." Said Marceline blankly

"What? Jake said it was totally rad and all the chicks dig it!" said Finn defensively

"Jake was also the one that had you wear that ridiculous Lute suit." Said Marceline

"True." Said Finn thoughtfully

"So will you cut my hair for me Marcy?" asked Finn

"I don't know I don't really feel like it anymore." Said Marceline playfully as she leaned back lazily in the air

"Oh come on! Please Marcy!" said Finn as he grabbed Marceline's hand and gently pulled her to the ground so she was looking at him. "Pretty Please!" said Finn looking into Marceline's eyes causing her to blush

"Mmm Fine," said Marceline trying to make it sound like she was actually reluctant to do it. "Let me get my scissors and stuff." Said Marceline as she began to head upstairs to her bathroom.

"Thanks Marcy, You're the best!" said Finn causing Marceline to smile

After Marceline came back she sat Finn down outside and began to work on fixing the long mane of hair. In the end she had it down to a perfect medium length where the bangs just barely covered his eyes.

"How's that look Finn?" said Marceline handing Finn a spare mirror she found in the dark recesses of her closet.

"Whoa, looks math. And it looks like it won't get in the way when I'm adventuring and stuff!" said Finn excitedly

"Great." Said Marceline as she snuck a lock of Finn's hair into her pocket. "Now since I cut you're hair for you, you can clean up everything up." Said Marceline as she floated back inside towards her house.

"Fair enough." Said Finn as he got up and started sweeping and cleaning up the piles of hair on the ground.

After he finished he headed back inside to find Marceline plugging in her axe bass and testing the sound out.

"Oh hey Finn, you down for a Jam sesh?" said Marceline as she noticed Finn walking in through the front door.

"Totes!" said Finn as he grabbed the mic and tested the sound and it's reception

"Alright, I need you lay down one of your raps for me for this song." Said Marceline as she begun to play.

Finn: Ay, Ay, Marceline, why is she so mean

Why everyone be saying all these things?

She so bad, she so that, she did this, she did that

She's the Vampire queen; she stuck at 18, never fading

Never hesitating, she's been around the world and she did her own thing

Nobody knows but still they just scream, oh Marceline, why is she so mean?

Marceline: _I'm not mean, I'm 1000 years old, and I just lost track of my moral code_

_My story is long, and I learned from my wrongs, and I've written about 5000 songs_

_Everyone I loved disappeared, and I was wondering why? _

_Did they not love me? Or was it cause I did something wrong? _

_Why do they all hate me? What did I ever do? What did I ever say? _

_Why can't anybody answer me, oh, oh, why can't anybody answer me?_

Tears began to form in Marceline's eyes as she sang the last parts of the song, which didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

Finn: Oh Marceline, I never thought you were mean

I thought you were evil, but you know, like the Ice King

You're just a radical dame, with a radical name

Got the voice of an Angel, don't make it rain like April

You say they hate you, and you say the left you

But how could anyone leave a pretty soul like you?

You make Ooo glow blue, you always keep it true

And since I met you, I had a chance, aand you said I can't

But no matter what you say, no matter what you do, I would never leave a radical dame like you!

The mic hit the ground as Finn was tackled into a crushing hug

"Oh Finn! That was so sweet! And awesome!" said Marceline excitedly

"Haha, glad you liked it!" said Finn with a smile as he looked up at Marceline who was straddled on top of him

"Yeah, it was pretty math.." said Marceline looking into Finn's eyes as Red met Blue, She felt like she could get lost in that endless ocean forever as she found herself leaning closer and closer…

Suddenly the phone rang causing Marceline to stir with a blush as she flew off Finn and went over to pick it up

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Marceline, just wondering if you were still coming over to help me with my fanfiction." Said the voice of the Ice King

Marceline had totally forgotten she was supposed to meet Simon in about 20 minutes.

"Uh yeah, totally. I'm running a bit late but I'll be down there in about an hour." Said Marceline as she flew upstairs grabbed her scarf and flew downstairs and out the door while shouting "Sorry Finn! I'm late for this meeting I have, just let yourself out whenever!"

Finn stood there a little confused and somewhat bummed out, as he had enjoyed spending time with Marceline. Glumly Finn picked up his stuff and closed the door behind him.

Marceline didn't mean to just leave Finn like that, she was just nervous at the close encounter they just had and she really was running late. She was flying away from the cave when she decided to look back to see Finn walking out looking sad? Marceline felt her heart break a little bit but she turned around and continued to fly towards the ice kingdom.

"I'll make it up to him, eventually." Thought Marceline

Finn headed back to his treehouse and when he arrived he went straight to his bed and crashed for the night.

The next day Finn was woken up by the phone ringing, which he walked over to and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"FINN! You have to come to the candy kingdom quick! There's been an attack and…" The phone cut off and without hesitation Finn grabbed his sword and bag and ran out towards the candy kingdom.

When he arrived he found one of the candy walls blown apart and a gumball guardian was lying on the floor it's glass shattered and deactivated.

"Glob…" muttered Finn as he unsheathed his sword and ran towards the castle

Along the way he had to fight through various weird looking space creatures like the ones he saw at the citadel but smaller. Soon he arrived at the throne room where he saw another human wearing a weird red space outfit and clutching an unconscious Princess Bubblegum.

"DAD!" exclaimed Finn

"Finn? Dude you look way older," said Martin looking confused

"What are you doing here?" asked Finn

"Just kidnapping the princess here, someone wants to pay a heft price for her! Weird right?" Said Martin excitedly without a care in the world.

"You.. You can't just kidnap people, dad!" exclaimed Finn "Let her go!"

"Mmm nah," said Martin as he tapped the voidcaster who opened a hole which the two jumped through.

"Oh no you don't!" said Finn as he ran and jumped through the void after them

When Finn came out of the other side of the void hole he looked around and realized that he was in some sort of spaceship. But before he could do anything he was hit behind the head and knocked out.

Finn awoke to find himself in a prison cell next to some other weird looking creatures. He reached for his sword to find that it was gone along with his backpack.

"Glob!" said Finn frustrated as he looked at the laser wall that was blocking him in

"You know son, you're becoming quite the little nuisance aren't you?" said Martin as he appeared in the doorway

"Let me out!" shouted Finn

"Nah." Said Martin waving off the notion

"Where's Princess Bubblegum! I swear, if you did something to her" shouted Finn

"Finn, we're mercenaries, not barbarians." Said Martin looking weird out by what Finn was suggesting

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so evil?" shouted Finn frustrated kicking at the wall behind him.

"I'm not even evil! That lich dude was totally evil thought." Said Martin defending himself "I'm just like trying to do my own thing you know? Get some funds and startup my old intergalactic business and junk."

"You suck, dad." Said Finn coldly

"Ah, that's my boy! Cheer up. If you're good I might let you out and we could do this whole family business thing." Said Martin walking over to the control panel and pressing various buttons checking up on the system.

Finn felt a weird sort of energy as if something was calling him, or looking for him. He stuck out his hand and tried to pull on the unknown energy when suddenly a loud crash could be heard as a blade sliced through the wall and into Finn's hand while knocking Martin in the head causing him to land on the control panel and dissolving the laser shield.

"Sweet!" said Finn excitedly as he grabbed his sword and ran out disregarding the unconscious Martin and the various space prisoners charging behind him. He headed over to where the hole caused by his sword was and found his backpack on the other side; quickly he strapped it on and headed out to the hallway to begin looking for the princess.

"Princess!" "Princess!" "PB?" exclaimed Finn as he opened various blast doors only to find nothing until he found a large door at the end of the hallway.

"Must be in there."

Finn opened the door and charged in slicing various space creatures and kicking the surprised voidcaster in his sharp face, knocking him out. He looked around a found Princess Bubblegum floating unconsciously in a water tube of pink liquid. Finn walked over to the tube and completely disregarding the control panel on the side sliced at the tube creating an X shape and causing the water to come blasting out along with Princess Bubblegum.

Finn caught PB in his arms as he felt her begin to stir

"Oh, Finn. I knew you would come." Said Princess Bubblegum weakly

"Of course PB, It's what I do." Said Finn with a smile

"So what do you say we get of this weird dump?"

"Sounds Splendid." Said PB with a smile as Finn picked her up bridal style

"I don't think so!" said the void caster as he blasted a black spell hitting Finn in the head causing his eyes to go completely black and falling over right on top of PB.

"Foolish Boy! Did you really think you could get away that easily?" laughed the Voidcaster as he stood above Finn gloating.

Thinking fast Bubblegum grabbed Finn's sword from his back and shoved it straight into the Voidcaster who was completely unaware of PB being under Finn as he was too busy gloating to be able stop PB's attack.

"Take that! You monster!" screamed Bubblegum as the voidcaster fell to his knees gasping for air trying to say something before falling over dead.

"FINN! Are you alright?" shouted Bubblegum as he shook the unconscious teen to no avail.

"Glob, we have to get out of here." Muttered Princess Bubblegum as she looked over at the slumped Voidcaster who had a couple black orbs attached to his belt. PB remembered seeing the voidcaster use them during the attack, allowing various monsters to appear inside the castle and right past the guards. She grabbed all the orbs and shoved them in Finn's bag while keeping one in her hand. Quickly she ran over to the computer system and began to overpower the engine on the ship causing a loud explosion and the whole ship to start tilting downwards.

"I hope this works." Said PB thinking about the Candy Kingdom as she crushed the orb and threw the pieces out causing a black portal to appear in front of her.

She grabbed Finn and strapped his sword and backpack over herself as she jumped them through the portal, crashing back into the throne room. She made sure to quickly close the portal before collapsing to the ground. She was beyond exhausted as she had done all those things out of pure adrenaline for knew she had to get Finn out of there and the candy kingdom would need it's leader more than ever. But for now they were safe, and for now she could rest as she heard the faint noises of Peppermint Butler and the castle staff running towards her.

"FINN! Oh Finn.. Please just wake up." Said Marceline with tears in her eyes as she sat by Finn's bed holding his hand.

"Wha… What?" said a voice groggily

"Finn? FINN! You're awake!" shouted Marceline with joy

"Where am I? And who are you?"

Authors Note: Things seem to be picking up, let me know what you think!


End file.
